michael_jackson_artystafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bad
"Bad" to utwór amerykańskiego piosenkarza Michaela Jacksona z 1987 roku. Utwór stał się jedną z jego najbardziej rozpoznawalnych utworów. Stał się drugim z pięciu singli z albumu Bad, które dotarły do pierwszego miejsca na Billboard Hot 100 i był jego siódmym singlem numer jeden.1 Utwór miał pierwotnie być duetem z "rywalem" Jacksona Princem. W wywiadzie na edycji specjalnej Bad z Quincym Jonesem wspomina on, że Prince powiedział, iż "utwór stanie się hitem również bez niego". W swojej autobiografii z 1988 Moonwalk, Jackson napisał: "Bad" to utwór o życiu ulicy. Jest o dzieciaku ze złego osiedla, który zaczyna chodzić do szkoły. Wraca na stare śmieci kiedy ma przerwę od szkoły i dzieciaki z osiedla zaczynają się do niego przyczepiać. Śpiewa "I'm bad, you're bad, who's bad, who's the best?". Bad Your butt is mine, gonna take you right Just show your face in broad daylight I'm telling you on how I feel Gonna hurt your mind, don't shoot to kill Come on, come on Lay it on me all right... I'm giving you on count of three To show your stuff or let it be... I'm telling you just watch your mouth I know your game What you're about Well they say the sky's the limit And to me that's really true But my friend you have seen nothing Just wait 'til I get through Because I'm bad, I'm bad - come on (Bad, bad - really, really bad) You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it (Bad, bad - really, really bad) You know I'm bad, I'm bad - come on, you know (Bad, bad - really, really bad) And the whole world has to answer right now Just to tell you once again, Who's bad... The word is out, you're doin' wrong Gonna lock you up before too long, Your lyin' eyes gonna take you right So listen up, don't make a fight Your talk is cheap; you're not a man You're throwin' stones without your hand Well they say the sky's the limit And to me that's really true But my friend you have seen nothing Just wait 'til I get through Because I'm bad, I'm bad - come on (Bad, bad - really, really bad) You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it (Bad, bad - really, really bad) You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it, You know (Bad, bad - really, really bad) And the whole world has to answer right now (And the whole world has to answer right now) Just to tell you once again, (Just to tell you once again) Who's bad... We can change the world tomorrow This could be a better place If you don't like what I'm sayin' Then won't you slap my face Because I'm bad, I'm bad - come on (Bad, bad - really, really bad) You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it (Bad, bad - really, really bad) You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it, You know (Bad, bad - really, really bad) Woo! Woo! Woo! (And the whole world has to answer right now...) You know I'm bad, I'm bad - come on (Bad, bad - really, really bad) You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it, You know it (Bad, bad - really, really bad) You know, you know, you know, come on (Bad, bad - really, really bad) And the whole world has to answer right now (And the whole world has to answer right now) Just to tell you (Just to tell you once again) You know I'm smooth, I'm bad, You know it (Bad, bad - really, really bad) You know I'm bad, I'm bad, baby (Bad, bad - really, really bad) You know, you know, you know it, come on (Bad, bad - really, really bad) And the whole world has to answer right now (And the whole world has to answer right now) Woo! (Just to tell you once again) You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it (Bad, bad - really, really bad) You know I'm bad - you know - hoo! (Bad, bad - really, really bad) You know I'm bad - I'm bad You know it, you know (Bad, bad - really, really bad) And the whole world has to answer right now (And the whole world has to answer right now) Just to tell you once again... (Just to tell you once again...) Who's bad? Kategoria:Piosenki